sims3petsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sforster123
Welcome! Hello and welcome to my talk page. I am always here for definite mon - fri afternoons but you can always send me a message. Hey there! We're excited to have Sims3pets Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Admin Hi there, I noticed from Sannse's talk page that you wanted me to become an admin here. Firstly, I'd like to point out that Sannse is a Wikia staffer, meaning she has admin powers across the whole of Wikia but unfortunately, she can't focus all of her attention on this wiki. Secondly, thanks for the thought but as I'm kind of absent from TSW at the moment due to real life issues, I can't become an admin here. Good luck anyway. [[User:GEORGIEGIBBONS|'s my userpage :3" data-rte-attribs=" style=color:purple title=That's my userpage :3">'GG']] | 'm left messages about...things :P" data-rte-attribs=" style=color:orange title=This is where I'm left messages about...things :P">Talk | 20:36, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Admin trial Thanks but I'm not interested in being an admin here as when I'm not on a break, I'm pretty busy on The Sims Wiki. [[User:GEORGIEGIBBONS|'GG']] | Talk | 20:34, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Chat? I don't remember ever having a chat about me earning any sort of rights or job whatsoever. I'm not interested in any job on this wiki as I'm busy with things on TSW in addition to real life. Please ask someone else if they're interested. [[User:GEORGIEGIBBONS|'GG']] | Talk | 18:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) ::You can't just permanently block someone because they've said that they're not interested in a job on this wiki. In fact, that would probably drive potentially good faith editors away from this wiki. I also seem to get the impression that you think I'm an idiot, well look mate I have a brain and I know how to use it so I don't need you to tell me what I have to do and I don't need you to be so two-faced about me either, seeing as I'm apparently "rude" and your "best friend". Either way, this wiki is none of my concern, so I would appreciate it if you would stop leaving me talk page messages as I have stated several times that I'm not interested in a job here. [[User:GEORGIEGIBBONS|'GG']] | Talk | 14:36, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :::I'll let this go on the condition that you stop leaving me messages related to user rights and you don't abuse your administrator powers by handing out unnecessary blocks. [[User:GEORGIEGIBBONS|'GG']] | Talk | 17:24, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Congratulations Hi, Sorry to disappoint you but I'm only helping French communities on Wikia. Good luck! —Wyz 18:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Stop! Plz, and i say plz, dont harass anYmoar admin... plz!